


Apego irracional

by LunaIssabella



Series: RanTober [6]
Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Hurt No Comfort, RanTober
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-16 20:26:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16502147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaIssabella/pseuds/LunaIssabella
Summary: [...] mientras más pronto lo admitas menos daño le harás a Morty [...]





	Apego irracional

**Author's Note:**

> #6 Botella - Rickorty - Hurt but not comfort

**Apego irracional**

Rick observa su comunicador con fastidio cuando este empieza a sonar por quincuagésima vez pensando seriamente en destruirlo por completo para que dejen de molestarlo, pero al acercarse y ver el nombre en la pantalla lo toma inmediatamente contestando la llamada.

—¡Unidad! ¿Tu novio Beta Siete te dejó tomar el teléfono?

—Hola Rick —su voz suena serena como siempre haciendo a un lado su comentario con su saludo—, me preguntaba si podríamos vernos y tomar una copa.

Rick permanece en silencio como si lo pensara realimente respirando despacio para no saltar a la propuesta. Puede escuchar a Unidad removerse y juguetear con el comunicador.

—Tal vez es mal momento...

—No está bien, estoy —eructa golpeando suave su pecho— libre. Morty está en la escuela. ¿Nos vemos en Nebulosa* en quince?

—De acuerdo, nos vemos allá —sin esperar respuesta cuelga. Rick observa su mano por largos segundos antes de dejar el aparato a un lado.

* * *

Rick arribó a Nebulosa puntualmente, pero se demoró dando vueltas por aquí y allá para no verse tan ansioso de ver a Unidad nuevamente. Finalmente, casi media hora más tarde de lo acordado entra al único bar en todo el planeta que no le tiene prohibida la entrada y busca a su alrededor hasta ver la mesa dónde Unidad le espera.

Le sorprende un poco ver sólo a la presidenta* del planeta que asimiló, no sabe porque esperaba ver a más de uno, pero aparta el pensamiento sentándose en la silla frente a ella.

—Buenas noches Rick —Unidad le sonríe tomando una botella que el hombre no había notado estaba a su lado y sirve dos vasos de whiskey.

—Ja, pensé tomaríamos algo más fuerte —recibe el vaso dándole un largo trago.

—Tengo una reunión con la Federación luego de esto, sólo quería despedirme adecuadamente.

—¿Despedirte? —Rick no puede ocultar su sorpresa.

—Me di cuenta que una carta no era suficiente —juega con su vaso sin mirarlo—. El tiempo que estuve con Beta Siete me sirvió para reflexionar al respecto.

—Creí habías reflexionado para que volvamos.

—¿Leíste la carta completa? —dice alzando la vista del líquido ámbar.

Rick no responde sosteniéndole la mirada. Si, la había leído por completo y el contenido no fue de su total agrado por lo cierta que era.

—Es algo que no puedes ni ocultar, Rick. Volver por mí no va a borrar lo que...

—Es un error —dice bruscamente tomando la botella y le pega un trago de pico—. Te confundiste, lo que dices notaste no fue nada más que sentimentalismo familiar.

—No puedes llamar sentimentalismo familiar a tu cariño hacia Morty —el nombre dicho en los labios de ella le hace apretar la botella con fuerza—, volver conmigo no hará más que lastimarnos a los dos.

Permanecen en silencio por un largo rato mirándose directo a los ojos de forma retadora.

—Fuiste con él a buscarme.

—Le prometí llevarlo al cine y estábamos por el área —se defiende.

—De no ser que estaba ahí ibas a estallar la nave de Beta Siete, Rick. Te dolió gritarle al enviarlo a casa, te fue difícil resistir a su suplica —Unidad se pone en pie alisando su traje.

—Inevitablemente te está consumiendo Rick, harás por él las mismas locuras que hacías por mi —lo mira con cierta dulzura—, si no es que las has hecho e incluso sé qué harás más. Debes admitirlo Rick y buscar la forma de dejarlo ir. Tu forma de amar le hará daño.

—No lo amo, solo me he, erróneamente, encariñado con mi familia —protesta poniéndose en pie refiriéndose a todos los miembros de su familia y por consiguiente eludiendo específicamente lo que dice Unidad—. No es más que un apego irracional.

—Ambos sabemos que no es así, mientras más pronto lo admitas menos daño le harás a Morty.

Unidad se inclina y lo besa con todo el amor que alguna vez llegó a sentir por él.

—Cuidate Rick, y si en verdad aprecias al niño, alejate de él.

Se endereza y camina fuera del bar dejando a Rick de pie incapaz de contestar. Poco a poco parece reaccionar y en un arranque de ira lanza la botella contra Unidad, pero se desintegra con el campo que rodea la salida.

Aprieta su puño caminando fuera del bar maldiciendo a Morty por arruinar su vida una vez más, y a Unidad por tener razón.


End file.
